


Silence in Winter

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which there are snowflakes and scarves and such-forth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Silence in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> An hourfic, iirc. "Pls to be imagining both men to be fairly young - Xehanort is likely about eighteen and Sephiroth about twenty-one."
> 
> 2006 or so?

Snow was falling over Radiant Garden in light, hour-long fits that nonetheless ushered most of the residents indoors to stoke fires and make hot chocolate. The snow wouldn't last long once the day passed, but until then it was fun to pretend that the winter had been more than mostly mild and rainy, like all of the winters before.

Sephiroth knew that the snowflakes were lingering in his hair - a thousand unique pieces that would melt once he stepped into the warmth of the castle and slid off the scarf and leather duster he was wearing over a fairly conservative sweater and slacks. There was little need for spectacle, after all, when there was snow.

He walked in silence, mulling over the path the last few months had taken him. There had been missteps and error, but mostly conquest and delicious victory. He smiled almost sincerely at the thought of just what he'd accomplished. In a way, he knew he was a valuable asset when it came to the research being conducted beneath the grand castle, yet he didn't want to become completely ensnared by it.

No, he wanted to be the one setting the trap, if it was possible to reverse what was being birthed.

He was greeted at the door with only silence, though he knew that the other man was not put off by his appearance.

And he felt the snow melting in his hair, chasing away the only symbol of winter other than his apparel. Inside the castle basement there were no seasons, only silence while the others were away. They all had side-projects, and the young foundling of the lord of the castle was no different.

But his experimentation, well, for the time being it tended to fall into a different category.

"We're alone," Xehanort whispered for no reason. Sephiroth knew they were alone - otherwise he already would have been asked for a favor. He didn't respond until they were halfway to where the corridors diverged to take them to Xehanort's personal quarters.

"And what did you have in mind?" Sephiroth asked. When it came to Xehanort, just a few years his junior, he tried not to fall into the trap of lust but it was difficult. He knew that Xehanort's interest lay elsewhere, with his benefactor, and that all he was imparting was wisdom.

Still, he pulled his scarf off and had Xehanort's hands bound together in a matter of seconds, deciding that the faint squirm and following silence was a good thing. Xehanort would tell him or... he wouldn't, and then things would get quite interesting.

"I'd like to practice," Xehanort admitted before pausing. Some words were not yet quick to Xehanort's mouth. But they could be lured out.

"Practice..." Sephiroth repeated as he pushed his captive against the wall and kissed him, still keeping a firm grip on where Xehanort's wrists were tied. Xehanort moaned softly and tried to struggle a bit as Sephiroth licked the outline of his lips before delving deeper.

"You have to tell me a little more," Sephiroth whispered before gently biting at Xehanort's earlobe. And then he gave a tug at that scarf, again leading Xehanort along.

"Oralsex," Xehanort hissed as one word, nearly crashing into Sephiroth when he stopped short. Sephiroth grinned and pushed the stunned man downward.

"Excellent," Sephiroth commented. "Go ahead."

"Here?" Xehanort asked, scanning the hallway once before vivid eyes met Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth nodded as he leaned back against the wall. He wasn't sure that Xehanort could actually manage to do anything without his hands, but at least he was wearing something that wouldn't completely hinder the effort.

A moment later, apparently after Xehanort surveyed the logistics of the challenge, he smirked and leaned forward, trying to catch Sephiroth's belt with his teeth. And he pulled, managing to undo it on his second try.

"Good," Sephiroth said. He would have to hear about it later, at length, once Xehanort's mouth was not busy and he could fully comprehend and repeat what he'd learned and how he'd done it. If his pursuits didn't lead him elsewhere, Sephiroth was fairly sure that Xehanort could become a perfectly scandalous sexual anthropologist.

Yes, that would be a brilliant twist on everyone's plans, the lord of the castle included.

Xehanort seemed to be facing more of a challenge when it came to the zipper of his pants, but Sephiroth didn't mind the hot breath slowly warming through to take care of the lingering chill of the sudden winter weather. However, it probably didn't make the task any easier. Sephiroth chuckled, and reached down to help Xehanort.

Frowning, Xehanort looked upward with a very obvious unspoken comment of 'try this again later, then, because I'm not ready to give up'. Sephiroth just closed his eyes, though, when Xehanort's mouth took in the tip of his partial erection and started to suck.

That, Xehanort had learned quickly and still liked to practice. Perhaps he knew something about the lord of the castle that Sephiroth didn't, and truthfully, considering it further would take away from what was happening to him at the moment. He enjoyed Xehanort's curious mouth and all the different things Xehanort tried to see what effect they would have.

"More," he muttered, grabbing silvery-white hair and pushing a bit into Xehanort's mouth. He knew Xehanort could handle it. But he wasn't expecting the light pressure of teeth before Xehanort took him in fully, letting him thrust twice before Xehanort pulled back enough to breathe. Sephiroth smirked, letting that hair trail through his fingers.

And then he didn't really bother to think at all. Not as Xehanort kept sucking at his erection in silence, pulling him close enough to the edge that he didn't really care tha he hadn't intended to let Xehanort go so far in the middle of the hallway. He'd only been teasing, really, testing...

He was quiet as he came, giving only a slight gasp as warning before filling Xehanort's mouth with his semen and trying not to chuckle as Xehanort drank greedily. A nice sexual anthropologist would likely have something to say about that.

Xehanort rocked back on his feet, hands still bound and very obviously aroused. Sephiroth only glanced down with feigned disinterest as he fixed his clothing before reaching down to take the tail of his scarf and pull Xehanort to his feet.

Silence.

And science.

And winter.

Sephiroth had to admit that he was curious about spring.


End file.
